No Place Like Home
by The Pootamis
Summary: What if Oliver never boarded The Queen's Gambit? What if he never cheated on Laurel to begin with? A much more happier ending for these two that's what.


This is it. The big send off. The time for the moment of truth. To put up or shut it on a number of fronts.

So many fronts. So many thoughts running through her mind. Thoughts that cause her to silently walk across the docks hand in hand with the man by her side.

Thoughts that ranged from so many different things. Many concerning things. Many things that were bringing slight doubt to her.

Doubt that their relationship would last despite the countless times that each showed that to not be the case.

Countless times that have seen other relationships tainted. Family bonds broken slightly while others strengthened.

Family bonds broken from lust. Lust of wanting the very same man in their lives for themselves. A man that had chosen her off from the get go.

A decision that would always bring a genuine smile across her face just at the thought. The thought that this man.

This man that could have any woman in the world just from his name and fame alone decided to chose her.

Decided to date her then anyone else. Decided that she was the one that he wanted to be with despite the advances of many other females ever since they were little kids.

Fame and a name that she could care less about only seeing the truth. Seeing the side of him that rarely was ever seen out in the public.

A side of him that she had fallen instantly for. This kind hearted man that would always bring a smile to her face.

Would always encourage her when she started to doubt herself. Just like she would do the same for him.

Always be there to lend an ear whenever he needed to get something off from his chest. Need to vent out his frustrations.

But why can't she shake off this feeling? This feeling as though he was going to slip away from her if he was to board this boat.

Slip away from her to never return again. A feeling that has been nagging her ever since they had left their favorite restaurant to arrive here.

This feeling that was making her heart throb painfully in her chest. This feeling that she never wanted to feel.

Just like another that she had experience just a few days ago. The feeling of real doubt about them. Doubt that came in the form of a simple question.

A question that she had been building up her courage to ask for months. The question of if he wanted to move in with her.

Move into her apartment that they would spend so much of their time in ever since they started dating.

Spend their nights in each other's arms. Sometimes just talking. Other times just staring into each other's eyes with no words needing to be said.

Nights that have gone on for well over an year now. Nights she would always sleep peacefully in his arms and wake up the following morning with a smile always across her face.

A smile that could now be seen across her face. Only this one was forced. This one was merely an illusion of what she was truly feeling inside.

An illusion that doesn't go unnoticed by her companion as he occasionally glances at her with only concern in his eyes despite the forced smile across his face.

Concern that makes him squeeze her hand gently causing her to snap out of her thoughts to look over towards him as they near the boat.

A large vessel. The prize of The Starling City's Docks. Well that was what his father says anyways.

" You okay?"

Keeping her forced smile across her face nodding her head seeing that she isn't convincing her companion right as she feels his free hand gently resting down on her cheek only seeing concern in his eyes letting out a sigh gently Laurel shakes her head into his hand before reaching up gently she places her hand over his own holding it into place.

" Don't go. Please don't go."

Feeling his hand being held firmly in place staring deep into her green eyes seeing nothing but concern with a trace of fear within them that just makes his heart break upon the sight turning his hand over to entwine their fingers together causing a flicker of a smile to come across her face slowly as his lips curl upward into a grin causing her eyes demeter to change into nothing but confusion unable to contain it Oliver lets out a chuckle causing her whole face to morph into confusion.

Hearing the sound of silent chuckles escaping his lips that only cause her confusion to deepen by the second unable to suppress the frown that is creeping across her face gently Laurel feels her hand being squeezed.

" What's so funny? I fail to see the humor in this."

Bringing his chuckling to an halt staring deep into her eyes seeing a trace of hurt within them feeling his lips curling upward gently Oliver squeezes her hand.

" Who says i was ever leaving?"

Instantly as he sees her eyes widening causing his lips to break out into a small smile gently Oliver squeezes Laurel's hand.

" I guess that you can say that i've accomplished my mission."

Seeing her face breaking out into a small smile that seems to be getting even wider despite the confusion radiating from her eyes reaching out gently Oliver wraps his arms around her waist as he feels her arms automatically wrapping around the back of his neck.

" By now the movers should have gotten done bringing over a few of my things over to our place."

Unable to contain it Laurel's face breaks out into a wide smile causing Oliver's face to match her own as she leans forward to gently rest her forehead against his own.

" And by movers you really mean Thea don't you?"

Nodding his head gently into her own as he hears her letting out a small laugh that sounds like music to his ears without having a chance to react instantly Oliver feels her lips gently to his own.

" Pretty sneaky move Mr Queen."

Seeing his trademark grin coming across his face that would often leave her weak in the knees returning the grin leaning forward once again Laurel gently presses her lips back to his own as she feels him bringing her closer into his chest.

" Well i've got to keep you on your toes. You're the brains and beauty of the relationship after all."

Unable to suppress her eyes from rolling despite the wide smile that comes across her face gently Laurel pecks him on the lips.

" So all of this. Having me think that i was coming to watch you sail off into the sunset was just a distraction for little old Thea to move your belongings to our place?"

" Yeah basically besides i like to watch you squirm. You're really cute when you pout. And that little thing that you did for me last night. You look really hot in black stockings."

In a sudden move rearing back Laurel smacks Oliver hard on the chest causing him to raise his hands up in mock surrender as she glares at him despite the widest smile across her face before as fast as the smile comes across her face it vanishes when she feels her hand being grabbed as his facial features change drastically to an almost scared expression.

" There is also another reason why i went through all of this to get you here. Well to do all of this anyways."

Unable to look up into her eyes glancing down towards the docks taking a deep breathe slowly Oliver rises his eyes up to meet her own seeing nothing but concern radiating from them.

" I know that this may not be the way that you pictured me doing this. Hell i'm still terrified of hearing your answer."

Without having a chance to react instantly as she sees Oliver dropping down to one knee while still clutching her hand gently Laurel's eyes go as wide as saucers.

Wide as saucers and slowly start to get watery as she sees him reaching back into his back pocket revealing a small black box causing her to cover her mouth with her free hand as she tries to suppress the tears that are threatening to fall.

" You know me better than anyone. Even better than i know myself. This…."

Keeping his eyes locked with her watery own gently Oliver places her hand down on his chest covering her hand with his own before gently he taps her index finger in perfect rhythm to his heartbeat.

" This has always been and will forever always belong to you. It's been yours ever since we were kids and it's still yours now."

Unable to suppress them any longer as she hears him taking a deep breathe slowly Laurel feels tears trickling down her cheeks.

" I've had a lot of time to think about this. When you asked me to move in with you after putting up with me for well over a year, I knew then that it was time for us to take a few steps further.

Just like i'm asking you to do now. Take a leap of faith with me. Dinah Laurel Lance? Will you marry me?"

Feeling the biggest smile coming across her face that continues to widen retracting her hand from her face slowly Laurel nods her head as tears continue to trickle down her cheeks.

" Yes."

" Yes?"

Nodding her head vigorously kneeling down quickly until they are eye level reaching out in a sudden move Laurel brings Oliver into a deep kiss.

" Yes! Yes,yes,yes i'll marry you!"

Feeling his lips curling up into a smile that matches her own in a sudden move wrapping his arms around her without giving her a chance to react Oliver rises up to his feet bringing Laurel up with him only to twirl her around as he hears her laughing.

Laughing that comes to a sudden halt as he places her down on the docks feeling himself being brought into a deep kiss once again that leaves him breathless.

The same breathless expression that he can clearly seeing that she is enjoying seeing by the evidence of her lips curling up into a grin before he nervously glances over her shoulder.

A gesture that he sees the clear understanding in her eyes as he gently unwraps his arms from her waist to bring the black box to his chest.

Giving him an encouraging smile looking down just as she sees the black box opening a new fresh of tears form in Laurel's eyes.

A ring. A diamond engagement ring that shines up towards her. A ring that she watches gently being taken out of the box and put onto her finger perfectly as though it was made especially for her.

Another thing that she would just have to thank her future sister in law for later if her wandering thoughts were correct.

" Its beautiful."

Gently placing the ring on her finger finding it to be a perfect size slowly Oliver shakes his head.

" No it's only a ring. You're what makes it beautiful."

Feeling her face breaking out into a bright smile wrapping her arms around the back of his neck leaning forward gently Laurel presses her lips back to his own only feeling him returning the kiss in tenfold.

" I love you."

Without giving him a chance to respond leaning back forward once again Laurel presses her lips back to his own.

" And i know that neither of us are what you would call big fans of the media. What i see is our solution staring directly at us."

Nodding her head over his shoulder just as she sees him glance over his shoulder at The Queen's Gambit to only look back towards her slowly a grin forms across her face.

" Are you…."

" I'm sure."

Returning the grin reaching up gently Oliver takes Laurel's hand within his own.

" Shall we go aboard then Mr Queen?"

Letting out a chuckle causing her grin to widen gently Oliver squeezes her hand.

" Lead the way Ms Lance or would you prefer Mrs Queen?"

Feeling her face breaking out into a bright smile gently squeezing his hand with her smile only widening with a tug slowly Laurel leads Oliver in the direction of The Queen's Gambit.

* * *

Collapsing in a heap onto his sweat covered body that matches her own gently rolling over to his side to rest her head down on his shoulder while her hand rests gently down on his chest in possession feeling a kiss being laid on the top of her forehead letting out a sigh slowly Laurel's lips curl upward.

Closing her eyes enjoying the pure silence coming from all around her just as she gets into a comfortable position hearing a silent chuckle coming from above that only starts to get a little louder cracking open her eyes to tilt her head slightly finding Oliver staring up towards the ceiling with a forced smile despite his face betraying him showing a small ounce of fear slowly Laurel raises up an eyebrow at him just watching him.

Just watching his face seeing sweat dripping down from his forehead before after a couple of seconds a grin comes across her face.

" You're thinking about what my father's reaction is going to be once he finds out that we're married now aren't you?"

Keeping her eyes locked on his face as she watches him nod his head while he continues to nervously chuckle feeling her grin widening gently Laurel repositions her head to rest down comfortably on his shoulder.

" Don't worry about him. I'll protect you. He may be a cop but remember this. He's not the only one that owns a gun."

Instantly as she hears Oliver burst out laughing feeling her lips curling up into a smile snuggling closer into his side slowly Laurel closes her eyes.

" Actually to be honest it wasn't really him that i was worried about but now that you mention it i'm truly terrified of him now too."

" Oh? Then who were you thinking about?"

" Honestly i was thinking about what Thea is gonna do to us once she finds out the news. You know how….creative she can get when she wants revenge against someone."

Unable to contain it instantly Laurel bursts out laughing before she opens her eyes and tilts her head back up to meet his own.

" You're scared of what your little sister is going to do to you aren't you?"

" Me? What about you? It takes two to tango you know?"

Not even bothering to contain the grin that comes across her face shrugging her shoulder gently Laurel returns her head back down to his shoulder.

" That won't be a problem. I think we both know how she looks up to me as an older sister type already.

If that doesn't work, I could always play another card on her and just tell her that i'm pregnant. That should get her to change her tune pretty quick."

Letting out a chuckle instantly as the words register into his mind as his eyes go wide in a sudden motion Oliver snaps his eyes away from the ceiling to look down towards Laurel.

" What!? You're pregnant!?"

Without even bothering to look up softly Laurel lets out a few giggles.

" In your dreams Mr Queen. We're already going to be in big enough trouble. Besides i've still got still got two more years of law school to go. Once we're ready it will happen but only when we want it to happen."

Sighing in relief seeing her lips curling up into a sly smile slowly a grin forms across his face.

" You have this all planned out don't you?"

Feeling her smile only widening gently Laurel shrugs her shoulder against his side.

" Maybe? I'm just saying when i win my first court case we will have a lot of celebrating to do. Although i wouldn't honestly be surprised if i am now after our latest one on one session."

Letting out a chuckle feeling his lips curling up into a grin leaning down gently Oliver kisses the side of her head.

" Well what can i say? You look extremely hot just wearing one of my shirts."

Feeling her own lips curling up into a grin turning her head gently Laurel brushes her lips against his own.

" I'll have to keep that in mind."

Seeing him raising up an eyebrow letting out a small laugh as a small smile comes across her face slowly Laurel nods her head.

" Yes i'll keep the black stockings and the leather jacket."


End file.
